Shadows of a Dream
by WorldConqueror
Summary: Gliondel is worried about his abilities as a Mage. Will Gliondel finally have a chance to prove himself?


**Shadows of a Dream**

"Come now, you can do better than that."

A beam of yellow light shot past the figure, his intricately runed sleeve grazed by the spell.

"Much better, Gliondel."

Gliondel ignored his master as he began casting another spell. Master Diderot prepared to block Gliondel's seemingly pathetic spell. In an instant, Gliondel disappeared. Diderot looked around, waiting for his student. He heard a faint snapping sound behind him and turned his head in time to see Gliondel finish his spell, only to be hit with its full force before being able to respond. Diderot flew back and hit the wall--shocked at Gliondel's display of technique_. _Diderot's long, wooden staff, mangled and tipped with a hollow sphere, dropped from his hand upon impact_._ He stood up, wincing from the pain of the spell, and grasped his staff from the ground, and turned to the wall, its decorations of Elven pictures of days long past unsettled by a large hole where Diderot's body made contact.

"What was that?" asked Master Diderot, looking back towards Gliondel.

"An old technique passed down in my family," replied Gliondelwith a smile of satisfaction on his face.

"I knew you came from a family of powerful mages, however, I didn't realize any of them possessed that ability."

Gliondel grinned and bowed to his teacher. Diderot bowed as well, indicating he was ready to continue. Gliondel disappeared again, but Diderot was ready for him. Diderot spun around just in time to see Gliondel reappear. The sphere at the tip of his staff glowed a deep red as he cast his own spell on Gliondel who fell to the ground unconscious. Diderot gave a slight chuckle and walked away from his fallen apprentice.

"Apparently you need more practice if you thought I would fall for that twice." Diderot left the room and went to his study where he recorded Gliondel's progress for the day. After recording the progress of his student, Diderot sifted through Gliondel's records from previous days to see if he had improved any.

An hour passed, and Diderot noticed that Gliondel had still not woken. He grabbed a pail of water from the well outside the dueling arena and threw the water on Gliondel. The cold temperature of the water caused Gliondel to wake with a jolt.

"What happened?" asked Gliondel as he rose to his feet.

"I knocked you unconscious. You are dismissed, Gliondel."

Gliondel sighed and bowed to his master. He left the dueling area and looked around at the beautiful city of Gindra, a small trade city near the center of the island continent called Xigerot. Lush, green fields were spread around the town; they lasted as far as the eye could see. Clumps of forests existed at the limits of the town, housing flora and fauna of all types. At the center of the town was a temple and statue devoted to the goddess Danu, the one who the Elves claim they were born of. The temple was the center of commerce and religious celebrations. Merchants from near and far set up their shops there, selling goods for all occasions. Clergy frequented the town, yelling prayers to Danu and encouraging those around them to pray with them and sing hymns of joy to her. Gliondel went to the statue of Danu and presented her clergy with an offering and asked for blessings. With a bow and a thank you, Gliondel went on his way.

Gliondel walked along the long stretch of road, made of clay and dirt. He loved walking along this road and never teleported so that he would not miss any of the rolling hills or stunning fields. He reached his family's home after a few hours walk--it was a large mansion on top of a hill surrounded by many trees. He walked into the home of his parents, seeing the hustle and bustle of the servants. A servant came and took his cloak. Gliondel heard footsteps coming down the stairs and turned to see his father.

"Ah son! You're home, finally. How did your session with Master Diderot go?" asked Vosvelve, his father.

"He defeated me again."

"Well that is to be expected. Did you use the teleportation technique on him?"

"Yes father. I surprised him once with it and landed a powerful spell upon his chest, but he wasn't to be fooled twice."

"You will get him eventually. You come from a powerful family. None of us have ever failed."

"Yes, father," said Gliondel as he walked past his father to the second floor of the mansion. Vosvelve turned and looked toward the back of his son as walked up the stairs. _I've raised a powerful son. He will be great...he will..._, thought Vosvelve.

Gliondel walked up to his training area to study and practice. Upon entry of his study, he saw Aldren, Aeda and Laaorm huddled around books, preparing for their own duels with their respective masters.

"Gli!" exclaimed his sister, Aeda. "How was your duel?"

Aeda got up from the table, embraced her older brother and kissed his cheek.

"How else?" grinned Aldren, his brother and closest friend. "He has never beaten Diderot before, why would he start now?" Laaorm, his cousin, chuckled from his books.

Gliondel smirked at them both and took a seat next to Laaorm. He leaned his staff upon the table. "Still using this old thing?' asked Laaorm, reaching out for Gliondel's staff. "I think you are due for a new one.'

Gliondel merely chuckled at Laaorm's comment. "This staff has served me well. I do not plan on replacing it anytime soon."

Gliondel propped open books of his own, reading up on various spells and techniques. Aldren stood up and beckoned Gliondel to the dueling floor. Gliondel gripped his staff and followed his brother.

"Let's do some practicing before bed today."

"Try not to destroy anything this time, you two. Father was cross when he saw the aftermath of your last duel," said Aeda as she adjusted herself to watch the fight. Laaorm closed his books and looked upon the two brothers.

Aldren and Gliondel both chuckled and bowed to each other, as was customary. Aldren began by firing a red burst of energy at Gliondel who reacted by attempting to block it. The burst broke Gliondel's defenses and burnt a hole in his robe. He growled and sent a beam of blue light at Aldren. Aldren dodged and gasped when a second beam found its mark upon him. "You know Gli," said Aldren as he tried to stand, "maybe we should call it quits."

"But it's only been about 5 minutes..."

"I know, but we don't want to be too injured before our duels!" Gliondel could only laugh at his brother and let him go. With a quick good night, Aeda and Laaorm both left the room. Gliondel sat back down at the table and studied quietly.

After many hours, Gliondel closed his books and walked out of his study. He rubbed his eyes and walked towards his chambers, making a detour to his bath area to cleanse himself before bed. That night he dreamt of the duel with Master Diderot to come.

He woke the next day and immediately dressed and headed to his study to practice the techniques he hadlearned from his reading yesterday. He closed his eyes and imagined that he was fighting Diderot and was determined to not let this mental image overcome him. He cast a beam of light at his mental opponent who dodged the attack with ease. Gliondel immediately countered with a second blast that hit its mark. Gliondel imagined Diderot firing back at him and teleported behind the area he had designated in his mind.Gliondel fired a blast at him. After a few more hours of practice against his mental Master, Gliondel bowed and left the study whose walls were filled with holes and scorched with burn marksfrom his spells. He departed the mansion of his family for, unknowingly, his last duel with Diderot on Xigerot.

Gliondel was late this time. He decided to skip the walk and teleport directly to his Master's dueling arena. Gliondel reached Gindra, a small city compared to most of the cities on Xigerot. He walked inside the dueling arena where Diderot was waiting for him. Gliondel bowed before he walked on the floor, a sign of respect to both his Master and the arena.

"I was wondering if you were ever going to show," remarked Diderot. "Shall we get started?"

"I believe I am ready, master."

"We shall see." Diderot cast away his cloak so that it would not hinder him in this duel. He motioned for Gliondel to do the same. Diderot bowed to Gliondel, signaling he was ready. Gliondel bowed back and the duel began. Gliondel opened up by casting a series of energy bursts, all seeming to miss Diderot. Diderot chuckled and mentioned something about his aim, but Gliondel, who was not listening, raised his hands high and brought them together. Diderot realized that the bursts of energy lingered in the air and were beginning to move following Gliondel's motions. They converged upon one spot: Diderot. Realizing what was happening, he raised his arms to cover his head as the energy bursts attached themselves to him. Gliondel waved his hand causing the energy bursts to explode. Diderot was sent backwards, his clothes burnt from the explosions and his staff broken in two.

"Very good, Gliondel, very good, but not good enough!" Diderot fired a green ray of light at Gliondel. Gliondel tried to block it, but it went through his defenses and knocked him flat on his back. He got up and fired a beam of light at Diderot who began to follow the same pattern as his mental counterpart from the duel earlier in the day. Gliondel chuckled at his accurate prediction and cast a second beam at Diderot who gasped in pain as Gliondel's spell hit its mark. A large burn mark appeared on Diderot's chest where Gliondel's spell had made contact; Diderot growled in anger at the pain it caused.

"Gliondel, Diderot!" yelled a voice outside the arena. Gliondel bowed out and ran outside to see his father yelling at them both. Diderot came stumbling out and was also surprised at this unexpected visit.

"Gliondel, Diderot," said his father once more as he reached the pair. "There is trouble in Xigerot City. The Old Enemy has finally come with his magic. He has created volcanoes across all of Xigerot in an attempt to destroy us." A rumbling was heard a short distance away. The trio turned to see a volcano spring out of the ground. Diderot and Gliondel gasped at the revelation that their end was nigh. "The Elders and I are trying to keep the volcanoes at bay long enough for us to evacuate Xigerot, but I do not think we will succeed for long. I am ordering the both of you to board a ship and sail northeast. Aeda, Aldren and Laaorm are already aboard a ship headed there." Gliondel sighed with relief when he heard that his sister, brother and cousin were safe.

"Why northeast?" asked Diderot.

"There is a land mass there, roughly the size of Xigerot, that harbors a primitive civilization. That land is our only chance for survival, now go!."

"But I should be there with you and the Elders! My power may be enough to buy us more time!" said Diderot, agitated.

"No, Diderot. Your place is with our survivors so that you may teach them our ways."

Diderot nodded to Vosvelve and grabbed Gliondel by the arm. "Teleport us to Xigerot City so that we may find a ship." In an instant, Gliondel and Diderot were gone.

"Be safe, my son.." whispered Vosvelve to himself. He heard the familiar rumbling of the volcano beginning to erupt. He held his hands out and began chanting in his native tongue in an attempt to calm the volcano. Feeling a large rumble, Vosvelve realized that the volcano was becoming increasingly hard to control. The volcano took every drop of energy Vosvelve had and it still wasn't enough. Spurts of magma began to erupt from the volcano. Vosvelve fell to the ground, his energy spent and him helpless. The magma flowed out of the volcano and came ever closer to the fallen elf. With a last cry to Danu, Vosvelve was engulfed by the merciless lava.

Gliondel and Diderot appeared in Xigerot City near the port. "Hurry Gliondel!" yelled his master. Xigerot City was once the most beautiful city in all the world, but asGliondel looked back, it was in flames and ruins. Volcanoes were spread all throughout the city, devouring the buildings and people. After each eruption, an earthquake would resound throughout Xigerot, demolishing the foundations of the land. Huge, deep chasms appeared, threatening to separate Xigerot into tiny, molten covered islands. A cackle resounded through the air and looking up, Gliondel saw the Old Enemy.

"Run you pathetic beings! My invasion armies may have failed in the past, but if I cannot conquer you, then I will destroy you!" He raised his hands high in the air, summoning more volcanoes across Xigerot.

"Gliondel! Let's move!" yelled Diderot again.

Gliondel turned to glance at his master who was motioning for him to come. He turned his head back towards Xigerot City and saw the Old Enemy standing a few feet in front of him. He was clothed in robes of flames, his eyes and hair black as night. His face was grey and his lips colorless. He outstretched his hand and placed it in front of Gliondel's face.

"You will die now," said the Old Enemy. Gliondel gasped and took a step back as a purple ball of energy formed in his enemy's hand...


End file.
